There is proposed a technique in which a vehicle-mounted electronic device such as a navigation device changes display contents and speech rate of information in multiple stages instead of two stages respectively for travel and stop, depending on the speed of a vehicle to appropriately present the information to a driver depending on a travel environment (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-33256).
However, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-33256 is a technique for changing the method of presenting information depending on the speed of the vehicle and no consideration is given to a time required for the driver to make judgment and selection when the driver makes selection from the presented selection information.